<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flowers in my Lungs Pierced Your Heart by whatismotivation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892811">The Flowers in my Lungs Pierced Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatismotivation/pseuds/whatismotivation'>whatismotivation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Blaise is a Good Friend, Hanahaki Disease, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Luna Lovegood &amp; Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, students bonding, when harry smelled flowers in amortentia it was not ginny it was draco's flowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatismotivation/pseuds/whatismotivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco malfoy is very close to death, and nobody knows it.<br/>His only hope for survival? Wooing the Boy Who Lived into loving him back.<br/>because, yes, in this world, people die if their love is unreciprocated. </p><p>Hanahaki disease AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Another Start that never ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright! i hope you enjoy this, updates will be soon.<br/>Basically, everytime it says "draco" in narration, its draco's pov and if it uses "harry" in narration it switches to Harry's Pov (rarely, just for more depth)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He puts a steaming teacup on the cabinet, and walks towards the door drowsily. Pulling the door open he leans in to kiss his lover, who had many titles. The boy who lived, the boy who lived <em>twice</em>, the chosen one, master of death etc etc.<br/>
But to Draco Malfoy? Now, it was another set of nicknames. Darling boy, lover, sweetheart, etc etc.</p><p>Harry smiled against Draco’s lips, and whispered "the only good thing you ever did in your life was keeping your mouth shut when aunt Bella asked if you recognized me." A cruel sultry twist on his face.</p><p>Draco shot up in his bed, his breathing unsteady. He clutched his quilt and pushed his fists against his chest.</p><p>"You’re okay, you’re okay." he mumbled to himself, waiting for the onslaught of coughs. He could hear a faint rustling in his chest. Just as he finished whispering a silencing spell, the coughing began.</p><p>Groaning, Draco closed his eyes. Furious all of a sudden, is this why he came back to Hogwarts? To be plagued by this pompous disease? If he'd stayed at the manor, maybe it wouldn’t have progressed so quickly, he thought.<br/>
Hours slipped by, Draco trying to sleep, and the plant in his chest trying to leave</p><p>As he rose for class the next morning, Draco was sure he'd spent more than a third of the night coughing. Blaise looked over at him and cringed, "You should consider asking madam Pomfrey for a sleeping draught, instead of a coughing one. Clearly it has no effect, since you look like you were chasing toads for the better part of the night"</p><p>Draco was still furious. He felt like the physical embodiment of a thundercloud.</p><p>He glared at Blaise, and when he saw only genuine concern in the boy’s face, he forced himself to bury his anger.</p><p>"Yeah, I’ll ask tonight."</p><p>Draco had a routine. It consisted of going to breakfast, sitting with his head low, his back to the Gryffindor table, going to classes and sitting anywhere at least 3 seats in front of Potter, going to lunch and supper, with his back towards the golden trio. Basically, he had a normal routine, its baseline was 'avoid Potter at all costs'</p><p>He couldn't give himself the option of looking at potter. He didn't have the self-control to keep his eyes away, if he had the chance. It did him real damage he couldn't afford.</p><p>Recently, the green eyed hero was being quite a prick. He kept appearing in Draco’s direct field of vision, greeting Draco, <em>smiling </em>at Draco, and it seemed like he was trying to be <em>friendly</em> towards Draco.</p><p>Draco strode into the transfiguration classroom, as usual he was one of the first few people there.<br/>
Ernie Macmillan was sitting in one of Draco’s preferred spots. One side sharing the wall, with direct view to the most important part of the room, what he liked to call the transfiguration table. It was where professor McGonagall, now headmistress, demonstrated the transfiguration, most times. No worries, he'll just sit next to Ernie. The Hufflepuff boy gave him an awkward smile, slightly shrugging. Draco just shrugged softly in return and took his seat, pulling his books out.</p><p>The class began filling in, and eventually granger and Weasley took their places, Potter didn't waltz in with them. Yes, Draco noticed. It was one of the few moments he allowed himself to catch a glimpse of potter.</p><p>By the time professor McGonagall walked in, there was only one spot left in the room, at the very end of Draco’s row, which was quite the relief. He wouldn't be able to see Potter today. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.</p><p>Just before professor decided to begin class, Potter walked in, shuffling over to Granger and Weasley, and Draco could hear nervous whispers from Potter, and an encouraging tone from Granger. He heard Potter huff, and walk over to Ernie, smiling at the boy and thanking him. Draco watched him out of the corner of his eye, his frown deepening. Ernie clapped Harry’s back and vacated his seat.</p><p>Potter settled in, right next to Draco.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.<br/>
Draco was going to have to borrow Blaise’s notes. He wouldn't learn a thing for the next hour.</em>
</p><p>Turning to Draco, potter shot him an overcompensating bright smile. "Morning Malfoy, hah! That’s alliteration," and he clamped his mouth shut, blinking dumbly. "W-what I meant was, you alright?"</p><p>Draco finally shifted to make blank eye contact with potter, "How does you enlightening me about figure of speech translate to '<em>you alright'?" </em>Draco asked, scrutinizing.</p><p><em>No, no, no, he did </em>not<em> mean to say that. That's a conversation starter, no conversations with potter were allowed. </em>Draco felt his brain cringe.</p><p>Potter scratched his neck, a nervous smiling pulling his face "I suppose it doesn't, but then again, I was never a conversationalist"</p><p>"Neither am I, and you should know that." Draco replied, turning back to his books.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, no more chatter.</em>
</p><p>Professor McGonagall begun class, and Draco forced himself to keep his eyes on her, not on Potters elegant hands or his side profile. Sitting under McGonagall’s nose forced him to pay attention.</p><p>As soon as they got to the practice part of the lesson, where they had to turn their chair into a smaller object, and then back to a chair, Harry leaned over "what will you turn it into? I think I’ll try a book."</p><p>Draco forced himself to keep his eyes on his notes, and replied "maybe a Quaffle"</p><p>Draco succeeded in two tries, while Potter kept conjuring up morbid medleys of a half book half chair for a while. A frustrated Potter was attractive, Draco thought, hair messed up, shirt in disarray, cheeks flushed. He felt his chest constrict. He knew he'd just be coughing all night.</p><p>"Why’d you pick a book? You know it's much more complex than a solid structure." Draco let out.</p><p>"I...I’d rather master something hard and know that I can go easier from there, you know?"</p><p>Draco nodded, and turned to his new quaffle and focused on turning it into a book. He closed his eyes and imagined a blank piece of paper, and adding a few more pages to it. He accomplished it in his first attempt. "Hey! That just isn't fair, tell me your secret, Malfoy, I’ve been trying for a while and you just swish around and produce a pristine notebook!" Potter huffed, pouty and adorable.</p><p>Draco had to force himself to look away, "I just... Imagined a page, and added a few more pages to it. Maybe try not to focus on the book entirely, but on each component that makes the book"</p><p>Potter squeezed his eyes shut and Draco could almost hear his brain working, rolling his eyes he started focusing on his own book and turning it into a chair again. He began the visualizing process when he heard a sharp intake of breath from potter.</p><p>"Fuck." potter's face was as white as a sheet, his fingers wrapped around his wand in a death grip, as he looked at his leather bound book with metal capping at each corner, like a diary. It looked rather eerie, with a hole cracking through it.  "There, look, you made a diary, wasn't that hard was it?" Draco said, rather bewildered with Potter's reaction.</p><p>Harry was paralyzed, his heart was beating a mile a minute and he couldn't think. He felt faint, and he needS to get rid of this horcrux replica before he begins losing his mind. He could feel snakes and spiders already crawling across his skin. A touch on his shoulder broke him out of his reverie "Potter, are you really that surprised that you accomplished this?" Malfoy questioned</p><p>Gripping his wand tightly harry tries to clear his thoughts to turn that bloody book into a chair again, and fails. </p><p>Draco watches potters gratuitous response with a deepening frown on his face, why on earth was Potter reacting like he saw a ghost?</p><p>Running his hands through his hair, Potter tried again, this time managing to give the backside of the book two wooden legs, and Draco was getting worried. All he could garner was that potter wanted his book gone. And at this point, Draco was far too gone to deny him of anything at all.</p><p>He noticed from Weasley striding towards them from his peripheral, heard him mutter a vehement "shit, 'Mione,"</p><p>Draco could see potter paling by the second and decided to end his mysterious misery, maybe becoming the hero for a moment in anyone's life.</p><p>He closed his eyes and visualized the classic chairs, and flicked his wrist, transforming the damned book into a chair.</p><p>"You alright, harry?" Weasely asks, tentative. Potter lifted his dilated eyes into Draco’s and let out a slow breath.</p><p>Draco noticed potter's shaking hands push the chair into the table and pick his books up and just walk out of the classroom, stopping by professor McGonagall to excuse him.</p><p>Half the class noticed and sent Draco dark looks. <em>It must be my fault, of course.<br/>
 </em>"What did I do wrong?" Draco huffed to himself. Weasely glanced at him and gave him a grim look, "wasn't your fault mate, thanks for getting rid of that cursed book" he gave Draco a tentative pat on his shoulder before walking back to Granger with a troubled look on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dominoe's to his downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Perhaps it's time to dive into a bit of backstory to Draco's situation, a little bit of light on his redemption.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even though Draco didn't see Potter until classes were over, he still knew that all the interaction he had with him, as worrying as it was, was still food for cough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He couldn't figure out what went wrong. There had to be some issue with the creepy book but then why would potter even conjure it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trudged to the great hall for supper already feeling heavy and choked, during the day when he's preoccupied, he doesn't realize the invasion in his lungs, and it's almost a ritual at this point, to curse himself, his mother, and the decision to return to Hogwarts, because he's more than sure that even without the fucking disease he'd still feel choked here, with his social status. The only person who doesn't dislike him is Blaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked to his designated seat beside Blaise he caught a glimpse of Potter staring blankly at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>treacle tart. His absolute favorite. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco cringed internally as he tried to think of something else than bloody Potter and his favorite foods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He methodically piled food on his plate and sat next to Blaise speaking to Daphne Greengrass, a conversation full of flirting that he tuned out immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This entire fiasco with Potter and the disease started out </span>
  <em>
    <span>way back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> He wanted to be Potter's friend for as long as he could remember, and when eleven-year-old entitled Draco was shot down by The Boy Who Lived, he definitely was petty enough to drag it for the rest of Hogwarts. He'd made it his mission to live in Potter's mind rent-free, whether it was by asking Potter if he fainted out of genuine concern, or dispensing badges against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petty, he sure was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Draco was still the type to shove the blame on someone else, he would say that this was all Pansy's fault, mostly at least.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She'd been the one to snark at him after hearing Draco babble about </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid Potter, with his scar and gem green eyes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that if Draco was so obsessed with him, and wanted to know what Potter was doing at all times, maybe he should just </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry </span>
  </em>
  <span>Potter. This had shocked Draco into silence and he'd gotten furious, saying pansy was just being mean because nobody would pay attention to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He later realized he was furious because he felt humiliated like he'd been caught red-handed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> So halfway through year five, he had his mental breakdown, which lead to him hating himself, hating Potter, and wanting to do whatever else he could to keep his parents happy. That was the real start of his Death-Eater grooming. His mother tried to stop it, but there was no going back once his father discussed it proudly with Aunt Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sixth-year came around and Draco noticed Potter glancing at him more often, running into him without excuses, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> blossomed in his traitorous chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Turned out, Potter was just spying on him, which then crushed the hope into dust, and this time,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a flower blooming in his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the Golden Trio just skipped Hogwarts, and Draco’s mind began regretting every decision he'd ever made, from all the bullying to helping the death eaters. He also began worrying about Potter, every conscious moment. And then Luna Love good was imprisoned in the Malfoy Manor, and Draco could feel his soul being damned, half a foot into hell. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> So, in the dead of the night, he'd try to be nice to Luna, bring her leftovers of real food, talk to her, and apologize. In the weirdest contortion of the word, they were friends. Maybe she was the most real friend he'd ever had because she never spoke to him because of who his family was, but rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>despite</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when the tightness in his chest grew like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't talk for long stretches without coughing and panting. All his talking happened near Luna, who was the first to notice something was wrong. </span>
</p><p><em><span>"There’s a Muggle disease Draco, it’s called tuberculosis, makes you cough you know? Maybe you should meet with a healer." Luna gently suggested after watching Draco struggle for the third time that night. Draco shot her a dark look, "A </span></em><span>muggle </span><em><span>disease? It's just coughs, Luna, they're too dramatic about everything" he'd replied.<br/></span></em>His conversations with Luna had made him feel like a true sinner, she'd made him understand that his hatred towards people for things that are beyond their control and their blood status was cruel.</p><p><span> And so, he decided that he’d suffer whatever disease came his way, he deserved it. <br/></span>And then Potter showed up in the Manor, on his knees with a swollen face, and Draco felt his chest constrict, he lied, of course, he lied. <span>He gladly let potter have his wand and he thanked all the heavens that the escaped, but the last few moments as he watched his ex-house elf get stabbed by Aunt Bella’s knife broke him. <br/></span><span>That night he cried like a real child. </span></p><p>
  <span>Draco’s coughing fit brought him back to the present. He tried to be as quiet and discreet as he could, which wasn't very, and Blaise turned his attention to Draco and handed him water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco, maybe you should consider getting a real evaluation done, surely this can't be normal." Blaise’s brows furrowed with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not as bad as it loo-" the rest of Draco's words were eaten by coughs, and he felt something...pop out of his mouth. He cringed in disgust and looked down at his napkin, and heard Blaise stutter a small gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bud, with a stray petal in his napkin, splattered with blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  This was too fast.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Draco stormed out of the Great Hall, with Blaise chasing him. Right outside the doors of the great hall, Blaise pulled Draco by the arm sharply, "What the fuck Draco? A simple cough? Do you even know what that is?" he exclaimed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think I'm deficient of a brain? Of course, I know what this is, and right now I'm more concerned with my lifespan than with you trying to guilt-trip me because I didn't tell you" Draco shot back, eyes burning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guil tri- Draco, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I’m concerned about, believe me. How the bloody hell did you even get catch Hanahaki? It’s an East Asian disease and who the hell are you even in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with? I'm sure you can woo her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not going to happen, and I don't know where I got it from, and it doesn't matter who I'm smitten with. I'll be headed to Madam Pomfrey now, thank you, Blaise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does she even know?" this makes Draco stop short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would it matter, there's no cure she can provide" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise shrugged, "Perhaps, but she can slow the symptoms if she knows what she's treating. And why the fuck would you even come to Hogwarts? There are cures for this you know, experimental healers do this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm atoning." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it! <br/>Comment to make an author happy?<br/>any criticism is also welcome, Reach out to me on tumblr @no-motivationlads</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tinctures and Lectures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People care for Draco, and they notice, more than he realizes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a good long one, enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Blaise insisted that Draco tell Madam Pomfrey the details of his condition, he finally left Draco alone.<br/>
He opens his wrinkled napkin and stares at the soft pink ruffled petal and its accompanying bud, his heart skips a beat at the sight of it.</p><p>Hanahaki disease was an East Asian wizarding disease and can only be transmitted if someone touches an infected persons petals. Draco can't imagine where he got it from but he's left to suffer with his shortening lifespan.</p><p>He knocks at the infirmary door and lets himself in, "Draco, here for the coughs again? This is getting a little out of hand, you should reconsider my offer to make a thorough evaluation."</p><p>"Thank you, but you won't need to," Draco replies politely, "I know what it is, and I apologize for not telling you earlier, it's Hanahaki."</p><p>With a shocked look, she ushers Draco to the examination room "Dear, this is certainly not alright, why on earth did you keep this from me? How bad are your symptoms?"<br/>
"It's faster than I thought it would be, it's not... well" He opens his napkin to show her the bud and its petal.<br/>
With a soft gasp, she puts a spell on his napkin to isolate the flower, and sets it away.<br/>
"Draco, why are you here? There are healers who could cure you, and you know that!"</p><p>"I... don't want to be cured just yet. If I survive till the end of the year, I'll look into some healers." Madam Pomfrey looked at him with mournful eyes, like she knew exactly why.<br/>
"Well then, I am sure you won't tell me who, but try not to cough near the rest of the students, since you've already progressed this far, we wouldn't want a Hanahaki epidemic here. I trust you to be responsible. If you'd like to, you can spend the nights in the infirmary." He nods.</p><p>She gives him a Sleeping draught and an odd tincture of Prunus Dulcis which reduces the love hormone, slowing the progression of Hanahaki.</p><p>"It's going to take a while to kick in, because of the Prunus, so just sit tight. Oh, and Draco? If you have a chance with her, please just woo her and save yourself."</p><p>Thirty minutes after he laid down, he heard a soft knock and a quiet "Madam Pomfrey? I think I'll be having trouble tonight, could you help me out?"</p><p>"Of course, harry dear, sit down. I'll get you a dreamless sleep potion and a calming draught for the morning?"<br/>
Potter turns his attention away from Madam Pomfrey, and catches Draco’s eye with surprise coloring his face. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey"</p><p>"Malfoy... you alright? Are you staying for the night?" Potter asks Draco, with possibly the most genuine expression on his face. Almost as if he's forcing himself to look as sincere as he can.<br/>
Rolling his eyes, he replied "Yes, I'm staying for the night, and it's nothing serious, so don't worry you pretty little head over it"<br/>
He wished he could sew his lips shut as soon as he sees Potter's bright green eyes flash and he tilts his head "My pretty little head? You think it's pretty?" he teased Draco with a cheeky smirk on his face.</p><p>"<em>That's </em>what you gathered? Why would I- ugh I meant <em>little</em> as in <em>small</em>" Draco huffed out in a rush to cover up. <strike>He really didn’t.</strike> <em>Quick thinking.<br/>
</em>"Oh." Potter replied, his shoulders hunching as he walked towards his bed, "Well then, good night, Malfoy." Draco watches Potter down his potion with a solemn smile.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So, Draco was stuck in the infirmary, the place he came to for a resolution, with the sole cause of his issues. Just his luck.</p><p>In moments like these, when he looks up at the dark ceiling and feels truly alone in his problems, he wishes Luna was here.<br/>
Luna Lovegood had been the first one to notice his symptoms, the first one to catalogue them and tell Draco that there was a plant growing inside of him. One can imagine how smoothly that conversation went, especially with her reputation to casually talk barmy.</p><p>A few weeks before Hogwarts reopened, Draco met Luna at Diagon Alley<br/>
<em>"I, of course, won't be returning to Hogwarts this year, I think it's time for me to see the world Draco, I'll visit the wizarding community in America, I suppose, my father's got connec-"<br/>
The rest of Luna's words were cut off by Draco's muffled coughing. An unusually Ravenclaw expression veiled Luna's face, she hummed, "Draco could I touch your chest? I have an intuition." Draco knew better than to question Luna, as he had been proved wrong on numerous occasions, so he nods.<br/>
Placing a hand on his chest, she closes her eyes and requests him to breathe in and out on her command. Her stark silver eyes blink open solemnly, "Tell me, are you in love with someone we know?"<br/>
After spluttering for a bit, since his burning face already answers her question, he relents "Well, not in </em>love! <em>But i do fancy someo- how is this related to my coughing anyway?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"It's because you have a flowering plant in your lungs, Draco" </em>
</p><p>When he couldn't comprehend her words, she dragged him to a bookstore and showed him the records on the Hanahaki epidemic in the Japanese wizarding world.<br/>
After Draco learnt of this, he decided to keep it to himself, and just suffer, even though a part of his pain was selfish.<br/>
<em>There are two ways to remove it; To have the loved one return the love, or to have it removed through experimental procedures in which the person will lose all feelings and memories of the loved one. </em></p><p>So, maybe a little selfish. As of right now, his only emotions were related to Potter, and the rest of his world was so painfully bleak, like a nightmare made of the color gray in smells, taste, and sounds. And the smallest, most irrational part of Draco hoped that Potter might someday, miraculously return his feelings.</p><p>So he fell asleep with his chest devoid of air, his heart fighting to keep him alive, and a his soul quivering, because the boy he was <em>in love with</em> was two beds away from him.</p><p>Draco was woken by his coughing fit, and he was surprised to see dawn breaking. He'd had 5 hours of uninterrupted sleep and he felt… better. He left the infirmary, and a sleeping Potter, and headed to the Slytherin dorms to get ready for the day.<br/>
<br/>
"You look like you slept well," Blaise remarked, passing Draco the plate of Treacle tarts.<br/>
"Yeah, I did. You were right, she did give me something to slow the progression and it’s the first time in a while I've had uninterrupted sleep." He clamped his mouth shut as he realized he was about to tell Blaise that potter was in the infirmary and how it was quite ironic.<br/>
"Are you going to tell me who they are? Draco, you could woo them" <br/>
<em> them? Did Blaise suspect Draco being bent, then?<br/>
</em>"How exactly do you woo someone who was on the other side of the war? Hit them on the head and hope they get amnesia?"<br/>
"So it's not a Slytherin," Blaise deduced, amused.<br/>
"Are you really planning on getting yourself thoroughly involved in my business?"<br/>
"Look, Draco, I'm assuming your mother doesn't know, because if she did, you wouldn't be here suffering. And in assuming this person is at Hogwarts because you've been in love with them for so long, and now that you've accepted it, it's an overflow of pent up emotions."</p><p>"Enough, Blaise."<br/>
"And it's not like you were actively a part of the war, you had to because of your father, and you've been very docile this year, and oh! Even Potter deemed you worthy of being saved fiendfyre, and he spoke at your trial, so if the Hero thinks you're redeemable then surel-"<br/>
"I said <em>ENOUGH, BLAISE.</em>" Draco burst out, silencing half the table, grabbing his bag and storming out of the great hall. He felt completely bare, and raw.<br/>
He stops short at the doorway of the Great Hall where Potter stands in front of him, "Malfoy, you okay?"<br/>
Draco's chest feels like it’s going to burst, and his head is pounding, he <em>needs to get out.<br/>
"What </em>would it matter to <em>you?" </em>he spits out, walking away.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He can feel the prickling in his throat and the burning behind his eyes, he's either going to cry or cough, and neither of them is he about to do in public, so he rushed to the closest bathroom.<br/>
Fuck his luck. Even Luna has never said those things to him and she's probably the only one who should be able to, why would Blaise even say this to him? For entertainment? To see Draco gamble his remaining days away trying to woo Potter?<br/>
He begins coughing in his stall, and it’s not a petal or two it’s at least two fistfuls, filling the bottom of the toilet in ruffled pink petals spotted with yellow. No blood this time.<br/>
He feels his coughing wind down and heads out of the bathroom to wash his face, getting caught by a solemn looking Blaise. "So much of slowing the progression."<br/>
Draco glares at him and washes his face away coughing one last time and catching his cotton candy colored petals in his fist.<br/>
"Can I see them? The petals?" He asks, walking towards Draco, "They say the flower usually represents the character of whom you're in love with, and I'd like to know what they're like, at least vaguely, since you won't tell me who they are"</p><p>Draco opens his fist, to show him the petals, "I don't know what plant this is. Blaise, I can't lose the rest of my days trying to woo them, it'll only make the disease worse"<br/>
Blaise gives him a quizzical look "Draco, the disease is going to progress whether you're near them or not, because I'm guessing it began during the war and it progresses whether you're around them or not, it never came to a standstill during the holiday's did it? It progresses faster when you become hopeless. Trying to make them fall for you will give you a chance, and hope, along with the medication, that could slow down you're progression."<br/>
At Draco's suspicious look, Blaise rolls his eyes, "Ask Madam Pomfrey, she'll tell ya, anyway, the petals!"<br/>
He looks at the ruffled petals, and hums, "Gladiolus. Don't know what they mean, but that's the flower, mother's favorite."</p><p>On their way to Charms, Draco asks Blaise how he knows so much about the disease, "Hah! a cousin of mine fell in love with a muggle, he had to get the surgery done, no other option for him, as if his parents would let him run off with a muggle" Blaise scoffs.<br/>
For some reason, knowing that he doesn't need to avoid Potter at every turn, gives him relief and his day goes by smoothly. After classes he goes to get his tincture from Madam Pomfrey, and she confirms Blaise's theory and tells him if he isn't friends with the subject of his affections, he should, since it could do two cathartic things:</p><p>Either give him hope, or make him fall out of love with the person.</p><p>He goes to library to work on his essay for charms and begins to gather the right books, when he gets back to his spot he finds Potter standing next to his seat.<br/>
"That's my seat potter," Draco says, unable to meet potter's eyes, he felt guilty about his outburst towards potter earlier that day.<br/>
"Oh, I know, I was wondering if you'd be alright with me sitting next to you and um... maybe helping me with the essay for charms, I was rather out of it" Potter replies, scratching the back of his neck.<br/>
Under normal circumstances, Draco would've said no, but he's got nothing to lose so why the fuck not?</p><p>"Wouldn't Granger be a better person copy from?"<br/>
"Hey! I don't want to copy from you I just want... guidance since I have no clue what was going on in class, and no, 'Mione has never let us leech off of her," Potter shrugs, with a smile on his face.<br/>
"Alright, then" Draco says, nonchalantly, when on the inside the bees in his stomach are playing extreme quidditch and he is ecstatic.<br/>
<em>Hope.</em></p><p>"Alright, so we're doing an essay on the development of memory charms, and these are the books we'll be needing, at least for now."<br/>
"Oh yeah, Hermione once used them on her parents, and then she had to search for them after the war, super stressful" Potter says, like it's a tale about making a sandwich.<br/>
Draco lurches "What? She used a spell on her parents? Did she get knocked up or something?"<br/>
Potter barks out a laugh in surprise<br/>
<em>His laugh was glorious</em>. <em><br/>
</em>With twinkling eyes potter told him the tale of Hermione choosing to use a modified version of Obliviate on her parents, and then finding them in Australia to restore their memories after the war.<br/>
"Granger is certainly a force to be reckoned with" Draco tells him.<br/>
<br/>
They get a foot and a half of work done, and the conversation is surprisingly easy between them.<br/>
"Potter, you're in eighth year and your handwriting is like chicken scratch, why bother research for your essays, you could write anything and it would be still be incomprehensible."<br/>
"Listen, not all of us can have perfect looping cursive, Malfoy. I didn't even get presents on my birthdays, much less a fancy tutor" He replies with a laugh.<br/>
"You never got presents on your birthday?"<br/>
"Not until Hogwarts," he says, shaking his head.<br/>
"That's certainly another thing to add to my mental list of things that befuddle me, but talking about that, I've got a question that could be slightly invasive, can I ask you?"<br/>
"Hmm, go ahead, but I might not answer,"</p><p>"That book, in transfiguration, you seemed rather unsettled after it, what was it?"<br/>
"Unsettled? I was half an inch away from a Panic attack Malfoy, and you know that," potter replies, with a sarcastic laugh," It...Was a replica of a horcrux, it was Voldemort's diary"<br/>
Draco didn't know how to reply, "Oh. No wonder"</p><p>Trying to steer the conversation away from uncomfortable roads, Harry continues, adding fake cheer to his voice "Which reminds me! Remember the time you claimed to be the heir of Slytherin? Dear lord, little Malfoy with slicked back hair boasting about it"<br/>
Shoving Potter lightly, laughing, he says "Please, we will pretend that never happened. I was a whole prick back then,"<br/>
"Slightly invasive questions, can I ask you one?" Potter asks, smile melting away.<br/>
"Hmm, go ahead, but I might not answer," Draco mimics, smirking.<br/>
"This morning in the great hall, what happened? You were awfully pissed"<br/>
Draco sighs, "I will choose not to answer that, but you can ask me something else if you'd like, so that we're even."<br/>
Potter hums in thought "Alright then, How come I barely see you in the eighth year dorms?"</p><p>
  <em>The Eighth year dormitory was synonymous for Potter availability hotspot. So Draco ran in the opposite direction. </em>
</p><p><br/>
"Ah, that's because I avoid them thoroughly, I don't think the rest of the class would enjoy seeing a former death-eater lounge in the common room or play chess with him, and I don't think I'm wrong"<br/>
Potter raises his eyebrows, "well, you are wrong, malfoy," Shifting in his seat, he continues, "You do know that all of us realize that you had no choice? You should know that I, of all people, know exactly how it feels to have no choice. Maybe not everyone realizes that you and I are two sides of the same coin, but all of us do know you tried to minimize the damage. Luna told Ginny about how you helped her, and Gin also knew about you acting like it wasn't me in the manor. So naturally, everyone knows. So stop being a pompous prick and just hang with everyone, I'm serious when I say no one's going to make it weird unless you do."</p><p>It was Draco's turn to raise his eyebrows "Huh, perhaps you lot are far more empathetic and forgiving than I thought you were dumb enough to be. And what exactly do you mean by two sides of the same coin, potter? You're the savior of the wizarding world, and I’m just a death eater."<br/>
"A Deatheaters <em>son</em>. <em>You</em> are a child soldier who had no choice, just like me. You had to choose your parents because no matter the outcome of the war, your family would be the only ones to support you. I didn't have any family who would support me, none that are alive, anyway. I was thrown into the crux of the war, not because I was good enough but because it was chosen for me. You know that Voldemort could've picked Neville over me, but he didn't? Your father was Voldemort’s favorite, what exactly could you have done? Disown yourself?" Harry huffed out an angry breath, "Don't kid me Draco, maybe I don't you know as well as I’d like to think I do, but I do know neither of us have ever had any fucking choices in our life. And now you have the chance to shrug off that sodding cloak of your parents choices and be a normal teenager for once, only question is, what are you going to choose?"</p><p>"Quite the Shakespearean monologue, Potter," Draco tried to say coolly, but his eyes were burning, and his chest was rustling, "I’ll think about it, as of right now, we're about to miss supper."</p><p>Potter squints at Draco, thoughtful, "Alright, I'll let it go,"<br/>
They quickly pack up and head to the Great hall directly, parting ways to head to their respective tables.<br/>
"Was that Potter you just came in with?" Blaise asked Draco as he slid into his seat, "Yeah, unless there's another Gryffindor with circular spectacles and unruly hair." Draco tried to sound annoyed, but he was a little too giddy for it.<br/>
"Alright, Draco. 'Tis nothing but a question, lad" Blaise says with a nasally voice, earning a laugh from Draco.<br/>
"Okay so, I researched your flower. Gladiolus. Gladioli symbolize strength of character, moral integrity, faithfulness and whatever, you gather from the name that they were named after gladiators, so you get it.”</p><p>Draco felt his ears turning red, <em>all of those qualities quite literally scream Potter’s name.<br/>
</em>“To be honest Blaise, I thought the gladiators were named after the flower” A bleak attempt of humor, when Draco felt like he was being read like a book by Blaise. All because of a stupid flower. Blaise gave Draco a blank look. “So, they’re a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff.”<br/>
Draco splutters out a weak “Why not a Ravenclaw?”<br/>
“Well, are they a Ravenclaw? Because, let’s see those traits are <em>highly </em>righteous, not really the nose-in-the-book type.” Draco sighs, “Not a Ravenclaw, then.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“…Well, let’s see, he survived the killing curse, not once but twice and I hear that Potter resisted the Imperius Curse, so he’s quite lucky, if nothing else” Theodore Nott says, catching Draco’s attention halfway through the meal.<br/>
That’s a sure fire way to get Draco to listen, Just use Potter’s name in any context. Blaise<br/>
side-eyes him in curiosity, watching Draco snap out of his trance. Daphne Greengrass continues “I wouldn’t say, lucky, because I reckon he’s been through quite a few awful circumstances, I’d say Potter’s strong willed, and after all, not even death could stop him from doing what he wanted to.”</p><p><em>Strong willed indeed, like a gladiator, ever ready to face a lion.<br/>
</em>What Draco doesn’t notice is Blaise’s stiffened shoulders, and calculating glance, with a hint of sympathy in it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been a while since I updated, the motivation just wasn't there. ((Haha pun on my username lol))<br/>your comments make my day!! So please comment, it makes me feel like people actually want to read this hehe</p><p>Also, english isn't my first language, so if you find any issues, please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Small Confrontations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaise confronts Draco, in the most Slytherin fashion possible.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Italiacs during a specific scene is the translated version of a french song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After supper Draco heads to the infirmary for his tincture, he reckons he’ll stay in the dorms tonight, since according to the savior of the wizarding world, he isn’t hated completely. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>A child soldier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Just a boy without choices</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> two sides of the same coin </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The eighth-year common room is bustling and there’s rowdy laughter echoing, it’s a Friday night, so the firewhiskey and exploding snap are out. Draco tries to sneak his way across and just as he’s about to slink up the staircase, Millicent Bulstrode shrieks his name “Draco MALFOYYY!! You’re here!” her drunken voice catching everyone’s attention. Granger looks at Draco and gives him a pleasantly surprised smile “Malfoy, you should join us, we were just about to play truth or dare, kind of like an eighth-year unity exercise” She says, polite as ever. Weasely looks at her for a moment confused and some silent conversation occurs between the couple and he jumps on the Be-nice-to-Draco wagon “Oh! Yeah! Yeah, you should join us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco relents. <br/></span>
  <span>Ernie is halfway through the rules, (truth, dare, and strip. Your only options) when potter comes tumbling through the door and a round of cheers swell out as he passes them the snacks and two bottles of firewhiskey. He gets seated next to Blaise, who is across from Draco.</span>
</p><p><span>The game begins. <br/></span>Ernie and Millicent make out, Hermione tries her hand at the ballet, Weasely tells the tale of the flying car, Blaise pole dances for 4 minutes, and a few other things happen. Draco doesn’t feel alone. </p><p>
  <span> “Alright, Harry, truth or dare?” Seamus asks </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Truth” Harry replies, sipping his alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, dear savior, who were you thinking of when you last took a wank?” A drunk Hermione's surprised laugh is the first one to ring out, and everyone watches Harry as he feels his face reddening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way he’s telling everyone who he wanked off to. Specially not if he’s seated in front of him! He’d rather eat his own sock!<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry clears his throat, nervous “Uh, thanks for the question Seamus but I’ll uh- </span>
  <em>
    <span>gladly</span>
  </em>
  <span> remove my sweater instead” <br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m never going to choose truth again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry thinks.<br/></span>
  <span>Draco watches Potter remove his sweater, and roll up the sleeves of his rumpled shirt. His tie askew, his hair a mess, and a beautiful blush on his face. Draco’s heart thunders in his chest. <br/></span>
  <span>The</span>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <span>next time the bottle spins, it lands on Draco, “Dare, but something mild, please” He requests Potter.</span>
</p><p><span> “Alright, Malfoy, uhh Oh- I know! Sing for us…in french!” Potter’s dare garners a few gasps and vivid agreement around the circle. </span>“How did you even know I speak French?” Potter runs a hand through his hair and shrugs, a wide grin planted on his face. Just for that expression, Draco would do anything. Even sing in French.</p><p>
  <span>He takes a shuttering breath and arranges the melody in his head, and begins singing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Je m'en vais</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I bartered all my cliques and claques against blisters and puddles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> A backpack to forget that it was you who weighed me down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> My anguish carries and pulls me away more than my hatred.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looks up at Potter, whose face has not changed into an expression of awe, but something else he can’t quite believe, a soft smile on his lips, and it’s little too much for Draco, and he almost falters, but he perseveres on till the chorus, looking at his cup, the melody falling from his lips like honey dripping from a freshly harvested honeycomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The images of a feature film play over and over again in my head</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s one in which you are the beauty and I am the beast.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The beauty is never wise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you say that it’s my fault and that I never knew how to love-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> -to hell with you and your disciples--I am leaving.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If pansy was here, she would know exactly what this song meant to Draco, and why he was singing it. Good thing she isn’t here to expose him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>The girls begin cheering and Millie grips his shoulders and drunkenly slurs “Merlin, you should sing us all to sleep every night” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why would you tell Merlin to sing you a lullaby, when I was the one who just did?” Draco retorts, joking, earning a cackle from Weasely. “Well, Malfoy, all your hidden talents are coming out now, you can sing and you even have humor? Good to know, mate”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Surprisingly, Draco feels warm inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A few rounds later when everyone is quite sloshed, the bottle lands on Blaise. “Ooohhh! Zabini, I got a good one. Hah! You’re going to hate it, so is harry, but in the name of </span>
  <em>
    <span>unity</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dean bellows, who is only wearing pants at this point in the game, “I want you to say a few nice words about Harry, like…his nice qualities!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The room hushes as everyone watches Blaise contemplating, and a baffled Potter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Alright. Hmm, I think Potter has pretty green eyes,” Blaise shifts, “And, He’s strong-willed, got moral integrity, seems quite faithful, and righteous. Reminds me of a Gladiator.” Blaise finishes, looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Well then, Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a month and IM SORRY. Which is why theres a double update :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One way Conversations, Two way Laughs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaise Pulls invisible strings and Potter keeps Draco company :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The old Draco would’ve caused a scene, or left abruptly. This tired and I’ve-got-nothing-to-lose Draco just shrugged, looking resigned, and took a sip of his Firewhiskey. He’s doomed, so he might as well go down having some fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A gladiator, Blaisey? Sounds like someone’s got a crush on Mr. Potter” He says, voice innocent, eyes big. Blaise spews out his firewhiskey, “You’re a bloody prick, Draco,” he says, coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Potter looks at them, amused, “Well, Blaise, thank you for your kind words, but if you really are interested, you know where my chambers are,” He says winking. His cheeks flush as he drinks his firewhiskey, his twinkling eyes catch Draco’s over the rim of his cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Potter may have just flirted with Blaise, but it didn’t mean he was bent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was just a joke, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night carries on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Draco hasn’t had this much fun in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Draco is fairly certain he went to sleep laughing, an experience he’s never had before, he thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He rolls out of bed, feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspiciously </span>
  </em>
  <span>well-rested, and decides that he can get a lot of work done, and descends to the common room, cataloging what all he’s going to get done when he is practically pushed to his knees with the force of his coughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He coughs, he can feel his napkin filling up with flowers, and taste blood in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Malfoy… you alright?” a sleep disheveled Potter asks him, from one of the couches. Draco’s eyes widen. The absolute last person to know about this is Potter, Draco would smear his hair in ink before he reveals his biggest woe to Potter! Of all people! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushes back upstairs and locks himself in the bathroom. He pulls himself up to the washbasin and spits out his pink flowers, mixed with tears and blood. The cough’s wreck his body and Draco is furious, so bloody furious. He didn’t ask for this! Of all the fucking people in Hogwarts, why did he have to catch the disease? Why couldn’t he be </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> for once, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one fucking time? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Atoning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He has intentions of heading back downstairs and to the library but a very worried Blaise nudges him back into the bathroom as Draco unlocks the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m not even wrong then, am I? It is Potter,” Blaise says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just finished coughing my lungs up, Blaise, I am not in the mood to speak at all.” Draco’s voice is low and rough, proving his case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a yes or no question, Draco, you needn’t speak, just nod. It’s him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nods, unable to meet Blaise’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not about what Blaise might think of him, for liking Potter or </span>
  <em>
    <span>blokes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but because Draco has to physically admit, not only to himself, that yes, indeed, his crush on Potter is the reason for this. Yes, he is helplessly and utterly in love with Potter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise lets out a soft sigh, “Pray tell fuck, why aren’t you trying to get him to fall in love with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before Draco can even speak, Blaise cuts him off “That boy has been obsessed with you, just as much as you’ve been with him, and if you are in love with him, the chances of him reciprocating </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>you show him you’re a decent person, aren’t low at all. I mean, he knows you saved him in the manor, and he also knows that you, of all people, didn’t have a choice when it came to the Dark Lord when your father was the most favoured.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Don’t. Jus- just don’t, Blaise. Don’t give me this bloody false hope.” Blaise shrugs, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The miserable have no other medicine but only hope,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco can’t help himself, he laughs. Trust Blaise to quote Shakespeare in dire times.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Blaise Zabini knows that trying to hatch a plot with Draco to lure potter in won’t work, so, he decides, he’ll just have to be the man behind the curtains. </span>
  <span>He knows Potter’s worried about Draco since he saw the coughing fit, but doesn’t know if he should approach Draco, so he decides to set the tune in Potter’s head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s not been feeling too well recently, he’s at the library doing his work, I think he’ll appreciate the company, but I’m not going because I am a ‘mother hen’ as Draco likes to say,” Blaise tells Millie, as they conveniently pass the golden trio.<br/></span>
  <span>He notices Potter grasp the opportunity and relays the idea to Granger, who enthusiastically agrees. </span>
  <span>And Blaise suspects, he really does. Why would they be on board with the idea of friending Draco? As much as Blaise cares about Draco, he has to say, no one outside of Slytherin would want to have Draco around with the way he’s treated everyone. So there’s an ulterior motive. What that might be? He has his suspicions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry watches Malfoy read, as the caramel sunlight kisses Malfoy’s nose, cheeks, and hair. His hair looks like it’s spun out of fairy dust. Malfoy, in that one quiet moment, looks like an Angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, until he turns to find Harry watching him and his pretty features arrange themselves into a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to steal my work again, Potter?” He huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A laugh escapes Harry’s lips, he'll never not be entertained with the way Malfoy emphasizes the P in Potter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at Draco’s deepening frown, he explains “we’ve come a long way, haven’t we, Malfoy? We used to torment each other for no good reason and you used to wish me dead, but now, you’re asking me if I want your homework. A pleasant turn of events, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Malfoy’s face settles into a softer look, more reminiscing, “We were literal turds back then, and… you’re wrong, Potter, I never wanted you dead, I never wanted anyone dead, you know that. It was simply entertaining to rile you up” Harry nods and segues into sensitive territory  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What’s wrong with your voice? Sounds like you gave a cactus quite a pleasant time last night” Harry teases, seating himself next to Draco, and promptly receives a punch to his arm, as soon as he’s within arms reach of Malfoy. “Bugger off, Potter,” Malfoy says, laughing, his laugh was husky and it lit up his face, and it didn’t distract Harry from the fact that Malfoy promptly dodged answering his hidden question. Well then, for the sake of comfort, he’ll let it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got an idea-” Harry starts</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh wow, your brain works! Fantastic,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, Malfoy, you’d better not overuse your vocal chords, anyway, after we’re done with the essay, let’s go flying? It’s been a while since we’ve competed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Draco nods and gestures to the papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They work in near silence for two hours, with occasional fooling around when Potter proposes horrifyingly stupid theories, which Draco suspects are only to make him laugh, and it works. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> They pack up and head towards the Quidditch pitch, and Oh, Potter is </span>
  <em>
    <span>passionate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He talks about how Ginny already had an offer from the Holly Head Harpies, and how in his first year, his dream was to become a professional player too, but he can see the difference between Ginny’s passion for it, how she could play it all day, every day, and how for him, he played to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How Quidditch made him feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just Harry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco asked before he could stop himself, “Marrying Ginny would be the dream then? You get to play with her, she gets to practice?” it sounds innocent enough, a little too friendly, if anything, but not suspicious. Potter starts smirking and then chuckles, “Marry Ginny? Oh no, I’m not good enough for her. We split it before the war, it just wasn’t real” He says, shrugging, it’s not a sad shrug, a more it’s-the-truth-shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>So he IS single, if Draco hadn’t been a cunt before then perhaps Operation: Court Potter would’ve been hatched. But alas, his best shot was Operation: Befriend Potter?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think?<br/>comment to make an author happy &lt;3<br/>Check out my Tumblr @no-motivationlads and my instagram @nomotivationlads where i post art, and maybe even scenes from this ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. There can Never be a Little Laughter without Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and harry play quidditch, and someone else stumbles upon Draco's secret. <br/>Happiness, angst, and then some more angst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, for most people involved. Hold on tight ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They headed towards the Pitch and Potter pulled out a Snitch which promptly sprung to life, and said “We’ll give it a minute, and you can’t watch it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A whole minute? What are we supposed to do for that minute? Stare into each other’s eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After a short pause, Potter grinned and said, “Great idea! Staring match.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of the snitch and flew a few feet closer to Draco, a huge grin plastered across his face, and tilted his head, staring right into Draco's eyes. He felt a little light-headed, all the focus of Harry Potter on solely Draco for the moment, and he glared back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter looked like a happy little puppy, all wide smiles “Careful Malfoy, if you don’t lower the intensity of your glares, your eyes might start shooting lasers”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whats a Lay-zer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Potter barked out a laugh, “Nevermind, count down with me? Ten, nine..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They counted, and shot up opposites of the pitch, scanning the sky, the fields, and each other for any signs of the shiny little beast. Draco spotted a glimmer in his peripheral, and shot towards it, stealth be damned, Potter immediately followed him, a white streak making his way for Draco, and Draco ducked last second, hoping to lose potter for a few moments, and shot towards the snitch, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter being the Seeker he is, decided to even the playing field, or rather, bring Draco down with him by shoving Draco into the wall, making him lose sight of the snitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Potter laughed, and Draco could feel his chest heaving against his shoulder, “If I can’t see the snitch, neither can you,” he streaked to the other end of the pitch, laughing merrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck Potter, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco thought.</span>
  <em>
    <span> If I’m going to die, I’m going to win before I do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell,” Draco muttered, as he chased Potter, realizing that Potter caught sight of the snitch,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air bit his face as he caught up with Potter, and pushed him to the side as he chased the winged menace, Potter managed to swoop back into his place, they were practically stuck together now, both of their arms pressed against the others, hips and thighs squished, both reaching for the little golden ball, and the only way Draco managed to get a hold of the snitch before Potter was because he was gifted with long arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking fair!” Potter exclaimed with a breathless laugh and shoved Draco, who was too busy celebrating to maintain his grip on the broom. He fell, but he brought Potter down with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were barely a foot above the ground when they fell, but it still hurt, since Potter literally fell on Draco. Potters face was mushed into Draco’s chest, “Blimey Potty, you’re as heavy as a troll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter lifted his head and looked at Draco. Their faces barely inches apart, Draco was not the only one who realized, and Potter smiled, “I don’t care, you only won because you’re taller than me.” He murmured, but it didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Draco sucked in a breath through his dry mouth and thanked Merlin that his blush could be attributed to the exertion. He flicked Potter’s head and said “I don’t think professional teams care about that, I won, so I won. You can clarify it with the Weaselette if you don’t trust me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you.” Potters eyes were a blazing green, and the gap between them was terrifyingly small, and Draco felt like his heart would burst through his ribs any moment. He didn’t know if he was going crazy or if Potter really flicked a look down to Draco’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re literally choking me you wanker, I can’t breathe,” Draco wouldn’t be breathing anyway, with his plant infestation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter gave him an indecipherable smile, and jumped up, offering Draco a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco took it. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>And that’s how Draco spent the next week, Coughing, visiting Madame Pomfrey, attending classes, talking and studying with Potter in the library, actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>mingling </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the rest of his batch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were going smoothly, up until the Room of Requirement incident.</span>
</p><p>It started like this.</p><p>
  <span>Draco had been out of the Dorms after curfew, he couldn’t sleep, so he resorted to a quiet wander around the Castle, and somehow ended up near the 7th floor, maybe it was because he used to keep a hawks eye at it, back when he and Potter hated each other, just to catch Potter wandering around in the night, which he rarely ever did, which he now knows was because of Potter’s trusty Invisibility Cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt…heavy. There was no other way to describe it. He can’t say he felt sad, because he wasn’t there was nothing to be sad about, he felt heavy, and also </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the same time, which he realized was an oxymoron, but that’s besides the point. He needed to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He heard a door open, and a patch of golden hue illuminates the castle floor around the corner, a small meow echoed in the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Draco knew he was technically an adult, who could drink legally, but, there was no way he was going to get caught by Mr. Filch and his barmy cat. <br/></span>
  <span>He quickly spotted the troll tapestry and walked back and forth thrice, the room of requirement opened for him. He made it in just as Mr. Filch’s stretched out hand carrying a lantern rounded the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of a breath, feeling an odd smile pull at his face, maybe the nostalgia and thrill made him happy. There was a fluffy bed in the room, a fireplace, replicating Draco’s bedroom in the Malfoy’s vacation home in France. <br/></span>
  <span>The only place Draco had only happy memories attached to. Perhaps this was what Draco needed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He walked over to the bed and sat at its edge, looked up, and began sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the room where Crabbe had died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for once, without having to put any silencing charms, Draco could cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all my fault, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Crabbe. I’m not going to lie and say we were the type of friends the Gryffindors have, but we were still friends. The only reason you came here, was because you and Goyle followed me everywhere, and then you died. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You died, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I left you there. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span> die.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco whispered, a burning lump in his throat. He didn’t know why he was speaking aloud and who he thought he was talking to, but he must’ve fallen asleep whispering apologies into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Draco awoke, he did so with a pounding headache and a bright stream of light beaming into his eyes. Technically the room of requirement doesn’t have windows, but perhaps the castle was nudging him awake with this medieval sunlight clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled up, realizing he probably missed breakfast and has to make his way to classes </span>
  <em>
    <span>after he changes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt thoroughly sick, each step was a burden, but he made it to the door, and slowly pulled it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione Granger had just stepped outside the Gryffindor common room, after retrieving a book she had forgotten in the Gryffindor Dorms. The Golden Trio often went there to study or just chill out, in familiar territory. They missed being in the Gryffindor Tower, it was the one place that held </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>good memories. And it also held Ginny. Who was still one of their closest friends, even though Harry and her had broken up right after the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped short when she noticed, Draco Malfoy slowly step out of the room of requirement, he hadn’t noticed her, but something told her to not make a sound. He looked different, his shoulders hunched, his cheeks were flamed and he seemed to be half asleep. He took a step away from the door, a hand still at its humble knob, and began </span>
  <em>
    <span>coughing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The reason she thinks of it as </span>
  <em>
    <span>coughing </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not –coughing, is because he was coughing </span>
  <em>
    <span>flowers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And blood, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many flowers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said out loud, almost involuntarily, and his head snapped up like a deer caught red-handed.<br/></span>
  <span>A deer caught in headlights, <br/></span>
  <span>a murderer caught red-handed<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>All of the above. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled out of her sight, and before the door could disappear, she slipped in, after casting a quick Scourgify on the plants, lest someone else be infected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the conveniently placed pitcher of water and poured Malfoy a glass of water, waiting for him to finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Granger?” Draco croaked out, he was not ready to deal with this right now, but it’s not like he had a choice. <br/></span>
  <span>Granger just looked at him exasperated and handed him the glass of water silently. Draco accepted it, sipping on it, as he watched her Scourgify his mess. <br/></span>
  <span>When he was done, he made no move to speak, and let the silence pool around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Granger just burst out “You have the Hanahaki disease, and it’s progressed too far, I don’t know what you’re thinking but you shouldn’t be here, not when you can get healers to cure you, you cannot die, not after surviving the war, not after all the trouble Harry went through to get your name cleared.” She looks at him, almost angry, though he thought she had no rhyme or reason to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives her a quizzical look “you’re telling me… I should live… because it was too much work for Potter to speak at my trials?” his throat hurt, and she let out a violent sigh, refilling his glass and shoving it to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I mean and it’s besides the point, what I want to know is that why you’re here, and if you have a death wish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t owe you answers” Draco rasps out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know we haven’t been friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I saw you at the Manor when no one else did, you tried to pacify Bellatrix, you tried to divert her attention and that probably bought me the time I needed to get the fuck out of there, so don’t think of this as pity or curiosity, but I need to know why the hell you’re here,</span>
  <em>
    <span> dying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because you tried. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it worked, it’s the reason I didn’t die that day</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Does Madame Pomfrey know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco felt his eyes burning. He didn’t think Granger would’ve noticed his attempts at diverting Aunt Bella. He couldn’t meet her eyes. “Yes, she does,<br/></span>
  <span>“Why are you here torturing yourself?” She asks, her voice firm and angry.<br/></span>
  <span>“Because why the fuck not, Granger? What did I do to deserve a normal quaint life? That’s right, nothing. You don’t get the life you want by simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s life, it doesn’t give you participation awards.” <br/></span>
  <span>“Stop wallowing in your self-pity, Malfoy, and fix your shit. You aren’t going to die on castle grounds.” <br/></span>
  <span>He scoffs, “We need to get to class, and I haven’t even changed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger gives him a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy, it’s Saturday. We… don’t have classes.” Draco looks up at her sharply, his eyebrows bunched up in fear, “What? No, that’s not right,” he says, his heart thundering in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is… this why you missed classes yesterday? Were you… here, asleep?” She asks the last question softly, knowing its exact implications. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, in a daze and looks at her, in shock. He almost sits on the ground, but she grabs his arm and hauls him up. “No,” She says sharply, “There’s no time to waste, I’m taking you to Pomfrey, and you’re telling me what your plan is, right now.” She drags him out, and Draco stumbles behind her, still in shock. He missed a whole day. That was the one symptom he never thought he would reach. He didn’t know it would be this quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stage four of Hanahaki: Extreme fatigue, irritability, elongated periods of sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You sleep, more and more, until eventually, you just don’t wake up. Ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She petters him with questions and he answers,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s here because he needs to write the N.E.W.T's, he is barely on good terms with Them, no he doesn’t really have a chance at wooing Them, Madame Pomfrey gives Draco tinctures of Prunus Dulcis, it started during the war, and he plans on surviving till the winter holiday’s and going to St. Mungo’s then, <br/></span>
  <span>why does he want to wait for so long? Just because.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A corridor away from the infirmary the are intercepted by Blaise, who looks absolutely furious, “Where the FUCK have you been,” He half yells at Malfoy. He sends Granger a hostile puzzled look, and turns his attention to Draco, grabbing Draco by the arm, who bristles. “You two would make lovely friends, you both have a habit of manhandling me,” He scowls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like I give a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck? Where </span>
  </em>
  <span>have you been for all of yesterday?” Draco glares at Blaise, “Sleeping. I was sleeping in the room of requirement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise’s face goes from sour to blank in a heartbeat. “The entire… day?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Draco gently detangles himself from Blaise and walks into the infirmary. <br/></span>
  <span>Blaise Zabini feels a sick churn in his stomach and runs a frustrated hand over his bare skull, restless, “Shit. Dammit.” </span>
</p><p><span>“I don’t get it,” Granger says from his side, and he gives her a blank look, he wasn’t about to spill Draco's deepest secret to </span><em><span>her</span></em><span>, he raises an eyebrow cautiously. <br/></span>“Why he’s still here, I’m assuming you know his cough situation?” She asks, <span>“How do </span><em><span>you </span></em><span>know about it?” Blaise sneers. <br/></span>“Caught him coughing outside the room of requirement, he couldn’t really deny anything when I was the one to scourgify his flowers,”</p><p>
  <span>After a pause, Blaise sucks in a shaky breath and answers her “He... says he’s atoning. And well, you know how it is with the disease don’t you? They can’t choose to stay away from… the person. Not really.” She looks at him with wide eyes, “The person is </span>
  <em>
    <span>here? At Hogwarts?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And he winces and clamps his eyes shut “Great, I’ve said one sentence and I’ve already said too much. So please, Granger, for his sake or the fucking greater good, I don’t care which you choose, just don’t. Don’t tell anyone. I’m warning you. And don’t try snooping into it. It’s not your business, the only reason you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it is because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not necessary to notice that the only reason </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blaise </span>
  </em>
  <span>knows is because</span>
  <em>
    <span> he</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught Draco ‘flower-handed’ too.</span>
</p><p><span>She nods sharply, “I just… wonder is all, who could Draco possibly be in love with? Pansy? Greengrass?” <br/></span>Blaise lets out a laugh devoid of humor, turns to her, and scowls, “Shut up about it, Granger.” <br/><span>And walks away from the Gryffindor and into the threshold of the infirmary. </span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Eavesdropping and Hearts Breaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry accidentally overhears a conversion he shouldn't, and as always, hermione comes in clutch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…..Granger, for his sake or the fucking greater good, I don’t care which you choose, just don’t. Don’t tell anyone. I’m warning you. And don’t try snooping into it. It’s not your business, the only reason you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it is because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hears Blaise Zabini’s voice wafting through the corridor, and he stops short in the middle of the staircase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> What could Blaise be talking about to Hermione? Harry wonders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a small pause, he hears her voice, “I just… wonder is all, who could Draco possibly be in love with? Pansy? Greengrass?” and harry feels shock coursing through him, his hands feel cold, and sadness etches into him. Draco Malfoy fancied someone?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Blaise’s laugh and his receding footsteps, and Harry knows he should move but he’s stuck to his step on the staircase, and then Hermione comes into view, her eyes widen in shock and then melt into sympathy. “What did you hear, Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione Granger wasn’t going to spill secrets, not if she could help it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zabini told you to keep it quiet, and you said- you asked… who Malfoy was in love with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded slowly, and said “Let’s talk about this somewhere else,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk to the Quidditch pitch and sit on the bleachers, and Harry has to ask, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… don’t think it would be any use to tell you that, I don’t know who it is, but they’re here, at Hogwarts. Just… I was going to tell you because I think you should know. I do want to say that I think you should continue to be friends with him,” She takes in a long breath and once he nods, she continues “Just because… he’s in love with someone right now, doesn’t mean he will be forever. That’s not to say that I think you should continue pining for him, for years on end but I’m just saying, being friends with him doesn’t have very many downsides.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry scoffs “Don’t let Ron hear you say that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles at him, she doesn’t know why she’s encouraging it, she doesn’t but there’s something in the back of her head, something about the pink, red, and white ruffled flowers, that’s nagging at her. “I think he would like your company, Harry. You were quite worried about him yesterday, maybe you can let him know that when you see him today,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives her a small sad smile, getting up “Well, I guess I’ll just have to get over my crush,” he shrugs, even though he knew deep down that it runs much deeper than just a crush, you don’t obsess over someone like that, for it to remain only as a crush. Hermione gives him a look which tells him she knows exactly how it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just a crush.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He goes to the library, not wanting to face Hermione and her sympathy for longer, or Ron’s pity but also ‘thank-god-we-won’t-have-to-deal-with-Malfoy’ face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits in the usual corner that he shares with Malfoy, and pulls out his Defence Against Dark Arts assignment and just stares at it, his mind swirling a little, he shakes his head and switches his train of thought. Malfoy doesn’t owe him anything, instead of marinating in his misery, he should be concerned about Malfoy’s well-being, who was missing for all of yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers snap in front of Harry’s face, and he jerks into reality, he looks up to see the midday sunshine streak through Draco Malfoy’s hair, illuminating his smirk, and Harry thinks that maybe God does have his favorites. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he breathes out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it doesn’t matter that Malfoy loves someone else, he’s still allowed to like him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He feels a smile tugging at his lips, as Malfoy pulls out a chair and sits “I can’t believe your studying here of your own volition, did Hermione force you to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potter scoffs “No, her and Ron were all over each other, so I decided to take my leave,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Before Draco can reply, Potter cuts in, “Where were you all of yesterday? You didn’t attend any classes, and I even searched the castle for you. I mean you don’t have to tell me since we are adults and can leave the castle whene-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I decided to skip, I was tired, felt a little sick” Draco cuts him off </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seems like Granger had the courtesy to keep her lips sealed, maybe Blaisey threatened her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potter looks at him intently, and Draco has to look away, eyes were not going to be the window to his soul, no thank you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>were you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suspicious again, Potter? There’s no Dark Lord for me to serve this time ‘round” his lips are upturned to resemble a smile, only there’s not an ounce of humor on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potter scoffs “That’s not what I meant Malfoy, even if there was some Dark Lord, I, frankly wouldn’t give a damn, because my prophecies are long over. If there’s anything, just don’t blow up the dorms, that’s where I’ll be sleeping” He gives Draco a cheeky smile, trying to lighten the mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco takes it for what it is and decides to prod just a little “Why would it even matter to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potter looks down and scratches the back of his neck, “Dunno, thought we were friends, I mean, I know you’re not head over heels for me- uh my friendship, but I’d like to think we’re friends” He doesn’t look up and Draco feels sloshy inside like his flowers were dripping with nectar, he hums.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You call leeching off my homework friendship?” He laughs through the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potter smiles and corrects him “Leeching off your homework </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>letting you win at Quidditch” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco shoves him lightly, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about Potter seems off, but he can’t ask him why, so instead he asks “What are your plans for the winter break?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potter’s brows crinkle, “Well, winter break is still a month away so I haven’t really planned anything out, but I guess I’ll be spending the start of the holidays at Ron’s and probably spend Christmas day with Teddy and…Andromeda, I’m hoping to meet Luna sometime during the holidays too, she’s probably got a lot of tales about America.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco slightly cringes at the mention of his aunt Andromeda and his nephew, but duly notes that he should write Luna a letter soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunt Andromeda…and Teddy, how are they? After the war…” he asks, Potter shrugs, “Andy is strong, and teddy is a lovebug, so they’re doing as well as I think they could. Hurts when Teddy’s hair turns pink, though…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nods, averting his eyes “I wish… I could've been better. I had vague interactions with her- Tonks, during the battle at Hogwarts… even then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>even then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she treated me like I wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Death eater, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she treated me like I was her </span>
  <em>
    <span>cousin</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she had all the rights to hex me and dropkick me. She could’ve hurt me during the war, but she didn’t, she…” Draco’s voice was shaking, so he decided to stop there. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, “You can be better, you know that, right? Andy wouldn’t mind if you came over during the winter break, you could meet teddy too, you’d be the first blond he’ll meet, so he’ll love that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looks up, crinkles of uncertainty lining his eyebrows, “Would she really be okay with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potter nods, “How about I write to her, for your sake, though I’m sure she’ll say yes.” Draco nods with an open expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Potter asks Draco what his plans are for the winter break, Draco tells him that he’ll visit his mum, and maybe come with harry to visit eddy and Andy. He might get visited by Pansy Parkinson, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <s>
    <span>and hopefully be cured of his wretched disease</span>
  </s>
  <span> too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t notice Potter’s downcast expression at the mention of Pansy, and they continue their usual rapport through their assignments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Draco falls asleep during Charms, and Blaise has to literally pour water on his face in order to wake him up before Flitwick noticed. This disease was also taking a toll on Blaise who felt the need to accompany Draco everywhere unless Draco was being chaperoned by someone else. Somehow, he’s built something like friendship with Justin and Ernie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He falls asleep in the infirmary while writing a letter to Luna, and Madame Pomfrey has to physically drag him out of bed, and tells him that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>to head over to St. Mungo’s immediately. He simply gives her a tired smile and points out that in two weeks it’ll be winter break anyway. She ups his doses and sends him along. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco have made it a habit to meet in the library everyday under the pretense of Studying, they usually work for an hour or two, while goofing around for the rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This particular Sunday, they stumbled across each other rather early, right after breakfast and decided to stick together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your Patronus?” Harry asks Malfoy, as they walk towards the Great Lake. Malfoy stops short, “We never learnt that, I…don’t know, I suppose” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks at him, and shrugs, “Makes sense, do you want to learn how?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy nods, and Harry explains that he should think about something happy, in order to cast it, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco tries to think, he thinks about his time in France, and the night he spent drinking with the rest of the 8th year students, and at his first attempt, nothing, literally nothing appears, a few attempts later Draco sighs, “I feel like a fool, are you tricking me? Are the Gryffindors looking through the windows and laughing at me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lets out a small laugh and shakes his head, “Oops, you caught me,” Harry scoffed, “No I’m really not, I’ll show you mine if you want, I didn’t want to initially because it could taint your vision of a Patronus but… I guess it might also give you something to visualize.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, show me.” Draco replies, a little nervous buzzing etched in his fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day was cloudy and thunderous blue, beautifully, not bleak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry cuffed his sleeves and rolled them to his elbows, and cast a Patronus. A Glowing white stag stood in front of him, and Draco gaped, “Are you serious? JUST LIKE THAT? I’ve been here thinking hard, practically shouting it, and you just point your wand and whisper the spell, and there yee have it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry just grinned in return, What Malfoy didn’t know was how it was much harder for him to cast a Patronus after the war, maybe its because he died again, or maybe its because so many of the people in his happiest memories were no longer there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stag waited patiently in his peripheral, and Harry turned to Malfoy and ushered him on “Come on, try again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before I do, why is your Patronus a stag? Is it anything you want it to be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head, “The first time I made it, it just was a stag, and then I found out that it was my dad’s Patronus and his Animagus, so maybe it’s just a Potter thing? But Patronuses do change forms, when you go through a personality change because of some big event.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nods, and thinks. He thinks of France, of the eighth year party, laughing with Luna at Diagon Alley, and he let himself think of his time with harry in the library, even of Blaise just supporting him, maybe they weren’t all filled with laughter, but thinking of them made him glad, and happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t yell out Expecto Patronum, he just said it out loud, but he said it with </span>
  <em>
    <span>intent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. <br/>And out sprang a fully formed Patronus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited for eyes to adjust and saw a huge Dragon, which was being nuzzled by a Stag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco threw his hands in the air and whooped “Look at that LOOK AT THAT, it’s a fucking DRAGON. My Patronus could literally EAT your Patronus AHA!” he celebrates, the brightest smile spilling across his face, and he watches his dragon preen and show off its wings, and then curl the stag under its wing, Potter comes to stand next to him, hands on his hips, and tilts his head, “Looks like your dragon has no intent of eating my Stag though, Malfoy.” <br/>Harry tucks this scene of an extremely happy Draco with vivid clarity in his mind, and thinks he might recall this the next time he has to cast a Patronus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco reddens, their Patronus’ look real cozy, indeed. He clears his throat “Draco.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potter turns to Draco with furrowed brows, “Draco…is Latin for Dragon? Yeah, I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The awkwardness in Draco’s stomach dissapates and he laughs, “No, you twit,” shifts his body and faces Potter, <br/></span>
  <span>“Let’s do this again, Hi, I’m Draco, just. Draco.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He extends his hand to Potter, just like he did years ago in Diagon Alley, before he even knew the boy in front of him was the famous Harry Potter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Harry’s eyes light up with clarity, and dopey smile crosses his face, this time, he accepts the handshake, “Good to meet you, Draco, I’m Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <s>
      <span>Just Harry. Not the boy who lived, no savior of the Wizarding World, just a boy named Harry. </span>
    </s>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their hands stay connected for a moment longer than necessary and then Harry maneuvers to link their pinky’s together and swings their hands between them, “So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco, </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me about yourself, since we’re brand new friends, what’s your favorite color?” Draco huffs out a laugh, he can feel the heat in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> <em>D</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>oes this qualify as holding his hand? HOW IS HE HOLDING </span>
  </em>
  <span>MY </span>
  <em>
    <span>HAND </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Green, deep green,” he answers, </span>
  <em>
    <s>
      <span>like your eyes</span>
    </s>
  </em>
  <span>. Harry nods, “Slytherin.” Draco nods, slowly, Sure if he wants to think that. “like yours isn’t the eyesore red of Gryffindor,” he accuses, Potter laughs, and shakes his head “For a long time it was, but its golden, sunlight golden,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You must hate England then? France is much better, the weathers good and the sun’s actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>visible!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Potter laughs at this “Not all of us have the luxury for that, Draco” not patronizing or anything, he just states it, Draco turns “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> do, though. The ministry must've compensated you, and your parents left you quite a fortune, didn’t they? Because I swear if you say they didn’t, I'm going to be pissed, you bought the entire Food trolley in first year on the train, you robbed us ALL.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Harry’s laughs rings out and he shakes his head, delirious “You’re right, I guess, I do have the money but… not the means? I don’t know how to explain it, I mean, I hardly think Ron and Hermione would come with, where would I stay, what would I do? I’ve never had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vacation </span>
  </em>
  <span>in my life. What does a vacation consist of, Draco?” he lilts on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tentative of over-using it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy looks at him, a stitch of guilt in the press of his lips, “I… yeah, I mean that’s the point, you don’t go to France to save the world, you walk around, go to a sunny beach, go to pretty museums, the circus, and… I mean, we have a vacation house in France, it’s technically mothers…” He trails off, unsure of how to finish. Potter raises his brows infinitesimally, and looks away, “Well, a holiday in France, something to think about after Hogwarts,” He thinks of what he should say next, but before he can figure it out, rain splatters on their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh shoot, lets head inside,” they start out speed walking and eventually have to sprint away from the rain, laughing, Harry’s hand pulling at Draco’s and they’re both keenly aware of the fact that they are now </span>
  <em>
    <span>holding hands.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy pulls his away roughly, and Harry realizes he must have overstepped, I mean, who knows, Draco could be mildly homophobic, and he’s already in love with some girl. He clears his throat and quietly asks, “Mind casting a Drying Spell? I’m no good at it, leaves me damp most of the time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nods and casts it, perfectly warming them both, “Want to head up to the library?” he asks, hoping to dissipate the awkwardness, and they head up to get their books from the eight year tower.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As soon as they step away from the stairwell, harry notices Blaise Zabini stepping out of the 8th year common room and into the corridor, which is why he misses Draco’s tensed posture and how he walks towards Blaise a little too fast, until he sees Draco stumble, a loud cough echoing through the stone walls. <br/></span>
  <span>Harry rushes over to where Draco is crouched, “You’ve still got the coughs? You alrigh-?” he’s cut off by a Blaise who blocks his line of vision, and he hears a fragile raspy voice, “Get him away from me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Harry is confused, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>confused, why is it such an issue? His coughs probably made a comeback because of the rain, so why is Blaise pushing him away, and why is Malfoy </span>
  <em>
    <span>telling</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to?<br/></span>
  <span>Harry was never one to co-operate with authority, or just manhandling in general, maybe the Dudley’s inoculated him, so without thinking he pushes Blaise, and sidesteps him, and if he was confused before he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoroughly</span>
  </em>
  <span> confused now.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy’s disheveled hair falls across his face, hiding his eyes, but even from this distance Harry can see the tears streaking his cheeks, and his eyes confirm Malfoy’s violent coughs, but they do not, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not </span>
  </em>
  <span>comprehend the </span>
  <em>
    <span>flowers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All around Malfoy. He seems to be coughing them out, and Harry just doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this a fever dream?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Blaise, and sees resignation painting his face, the question in Harry’s face ignored. Harry steps forward in a trance, and lays a wavering hand on Malfoys shoulder, who flinches like he’s been struck, “I told you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Potter.” He spits out, and lifts a hand to bat Harry away, but seems to realize his fingers are preoccupied with petals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving, and you need to go to Madame Pomfre-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You think I don’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking know that?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco cuts him off, coughs filling the silence between his words, he’s not yelling because he can’t, but his voice is trembling with the force of his words. Draco wishes Luna was here, she’d know exactly the barmy thing to say, in the calmest voice, to diffuse the situation. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired, so tired. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Blaise, the weak fucker, finally steps and pushes Potter away, “I’ll take it from here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>move, Potter. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You don’t need to save everybody.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of the words that Blaise or Malfoy said did anything to clear his confusion. Harry watches Blasie Scourgify the flowers and help Malfoy down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He walks into the eight year common room, he almost can’t see what's right in front of him, because he’s thinking so hard. He hears Hermoine's laugh and realizes she can help. Hermione always has the answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He drags her and Ron to the corridor and haphazardly explains what he just witnessed, “'Mione, there were flowers everywhere, how is that even possi-” he’s cut off by Hermione’s hand on his wrist, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Its called the Hanahaki disease, it’s an east Asian wizarding disease, it’s…transmitted by touching the flowers coughed up by the diseased, in this case, Malfoy. Did you… touch them?” Harry shakes his head in answer, “Good, good. Okay um, so the disease only really affects people who are in love and its </span>
  <em>
    <span>unrequited</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or at least they </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is. And unless the person they’re in love with reciprocates, and shows them they reciprocate, the disease will continue to progress, and it will eventually kill the victim,” at Harry’s terrified expression, she quickly continues “But! There are experimental treatments and some have really good chances of recovery, and with Malfoy’s money, I’m sure he’ll be able to get good Healers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Then why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloody </span>
  </em>
  <span>hell, is here?” Harry doesn’t ask Hermione specifically, he doesn’t really expect her to know, but she answers anyway “He plans on going to St. Mungo’s during the winter holidays” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Harry stops short, “How do you even know that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember when I had that conversation with Zabini? A few moments before that, I saw Malfoy coughing. We were on our way to Madame Pomfrey… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the entire issue, I just- I guess, I thought that Malfoy should have the choice to tell you.” She finishes, apologetic. </span>
  <span>By this time they’re rounding the corner of the Gryffindor common room, unconsciously. <br/></span>
  <span>Harry sits on his usual armchair, facing the fire, and runs a hand through his messy hair, “Well, I guess as long as he figures it out... He’s really in love with someone, isn’t he? I mean, that’s not the point, yeah? He should survive, that’s the point. D’you think I should go check up on him? As a friend, I mean I don’t want him to think I’m avoiding h-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, Harry, you should, give him a bit of space for a while though?” <br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Harry goes to visit Malfoy. Madame Pomfrey turns him away, telling him that Draco is asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries visiting in the evening, but this time, it’s Blaise who redirects him, “He’s asleep, Potter, I think he’ll appreciate your concern, but he’s not conscious enough for it. If I’m being honest, maybe just wait and let him seek you out? I’ll let him know you came by.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nods, knowing all too well, he’ll try to find a way to visit Draco after supper, and tomorrow after breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he eventually finds out that Draco is still asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Hermione takes him to the library and hands him a book of wizarding diseases, explaining that it’s stage four of Hanahaki. Her and Ron join him in the library for the rest of the day, all three supposed to be writing their final Transfiguration essay, but only two of them were doing so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry Potter was feeling rather sick, the type of sad you feel when you think you have no right to be upset. He spent the hour doodling teeny flowers over his sheet, thinking of what he would say to Draco when he wakes up. </span>
  <span>Hermione leans over to see if harry is even writing anything, and lets out a loud sigh, “Harry, we have to submit the final essay on Tuesday, come on, drawing won't do you any good,” She reaches over and gently pulls the doodled sheet of parchment, and gives him a fresh one, along with her notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She looks at the parchment and something niggles at the back of her mind, so she pockets the paper. </span>
  <span>When she makes sure Ron and Harry have both written at least one thirds of their paper, they all head to the dorms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night Harry has a hard time sleeping. He twists and turns in his sheets, always too cold and uncomfortable, and casts a warming spell. He starts dreaming before he’s even fully asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco stands in front of him, and looks into his eyes, they’re in a forest, with their pinkies linked. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s been a while,” Malfoy says, Harry nods “Where are you?” <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m close.” <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Close? How close?” <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Very close, unless something changes,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> The forest floor under their feet changes colors, and Harry sees pink ruffled flowers, he looks back up at Draco. Blood drips down Draco’s chin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How much time do we have?” Harry reaches forward to wipe Draco’s chin. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>His hands come away, filled with bloody flowers, thorns prickling Harry’s fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not much, I’m close. Just half a step away from my grave.” Draco smiles at him gently, not noticing the flowers and the thorns poking their way through his lungs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “Don’t leave.” Harry says, voice soft, looking at Draco’s glistening eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Draco steps forward and encapsulates harry in a hug, the flowers prickling at Harry’s skin, drawing blood. He rests his chin on Harry’s head. “I’m close.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry jerks awake, his entire body flinching, prickling with sweat. The entire dream was calm, he’s had nightmares before, and this was surely not on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>nightmare level, but it still filled him with dread. </span>
  <span>He gets out of bed, immediately assaulted by the freezing air which calms him. <br/></span>
  <span>He heads down to the common room with a quilt, and decides to sleep in front of the fire, the warm air licking his face, comforting him with the memory of the Gryffindor common rooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He’s awoken by a quick rhythm of steps down a staircase and a whisper shout of “Harry!” </span>
  <span>before he can really open his eyes, a haphazard Hermione shakes him awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, ‘Mione, I’m up, alright? What’s going on?” He yawns, and squints his bleary eyes at a piece of parchment that Hermione shoves in his face. “I can’t see. ‘Mione, no glasses” He waves his hand in front of his face with a smile for emphasis. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you shoving homework at my face this early in the morning, by the way?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione huffs and accio’s his glasses “It’s not early, it’s already 7AM, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is not homework. So tell me what these are.” Harry finally looks at the parchment, and feels a small blush coming up on his cheek, “Well, those are flowers…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I can see, remarkably drawn, by the way, but why did you draw </span>
  <em>
    <span>these?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> she asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Uh… well, those are… those are Draco’s, I mea- the ones he coughed up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you be able to recognize these out of a book, harry?” She continues her interrogation. </span>
  <span>When he nods, she tells him to be dressed and ready to head to the library in 7 minutes, and hushes his questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the way to the library she explains that the flowers probably represent the person Draco is in love with, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>flower language. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Which begs the question as to why flowers need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione gives him a dry look at that. </span>
  <span>They start flipping through pages of Flower language books, and harry handles “A to J” while Hermione handles the “K-Z” edition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When harry reaches, F, Hermione grips his shoulder, her eyes exceptionally bright. “Harry what letter are you on?” He tells her, and she basically rips the book away from him, at his sputters of confusion, she waves him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After flipping through some pages, she squeaks. “Okay I need you to tell me something, so we can avoid Confirmation bias,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Harry thinks she just throws words into the air and expects Harry to understand. He doesn’t. <br/></span>
  <span>He gestures at her to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you remember when we were playing Truth or Dare with the rest? Yeah okay, so what did Blaise say when he was describing you? I was sloshed but you weren’t, so you need to tell me what he said. Verbatim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. So, I was drunk too, just saying,” his heart thunders in his chest, and he’s not sure why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “He was drunk, mind you, so his words, not mine,” At Hermiones ushering, he continues. “He said I was strong willed… faithful and righteous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Anything else?” Hermione prompts, her voice like a shard of glass, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Harry pauses, and then huffs out a laugh “Oh yeah, he said I was kinda like a gladiator. Those roman warriors I think,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know what gladiators are, Harry.” And without any ceremony she turns the book towards him, tapping at a flower, her fingers splayed across the page to cover the name. “This is it, right?” at his nod, she redirects her tapping to the name. “I can’t be a thousand percent sure, Harry, but I think...it’s you.” Her other hand grips his shoulders. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO! this was a long chapter, and i decided to upload it in two parts! Sorry for the horribly long wait, but consider this a New year gift, just keeping it secular! <br/>comment down below, next chatper is quite a ride!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. To kiss the Sleeping Beauty.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the end, there's a confrontation, cute banter, and a bunch of panic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry can’t believe it, he cannot. Physically cannot, he rushes back to the common room, and stumbles into Ron, “There you are! How could you not wake me up? I was just bout to miss Potions. Everybody’s already in the great hall”   </p><p> “I don’t think potions is our priority right now, Ron.” Hermione whispers from behind Harry.</p><p> Ron quickly shoots her a horrified look “Blimey! What the hell happened now that <em>education isn’t </em>your <em>top </em>priority, ‘Mione? <em> ”  </em></p><p>Hermione shoots him a look of exasperation but quickly explains, and Ron looks at Harry in awe “That’s fantastic right? So why’d you look so horrified, mate?” </p><p> When it doesn’t elicit a response from Harry, Ron nods in understanding “Oh, I get it… he’s in <em> love  </em> with you, that’s big commitment, innit? I mean after all you just have a crush on him, and he’s absolutely fatally in <em>love with you.” </em>  Hermione hits him on the arm, “That’s really not helping, Ronald”</p><p>Harry shakes his head and mumbles a bunch of sentences which make sense in his head. “Not just a crush, I mean, it’s been years, I’d die for him, not still just a crush?” </p><p>Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger have been friends with Harry for years, through the darkest of times, and they know what he means. Ron’s face smoothens. “Well, then. What are you here for? Aren’t you supposed to tell him that you’re most likely in love with him too?” <br/>“We can’t be sure, can we though? Just because Draco thinks of the person as a gladiator it doesn’t have to mean <em> me.” </em> and he receives a nice thwak to his head from Ron, “<em>Blaise </em>called you that, and he <em>knows exactly </em> who it is, stop lying to yourself and go save the blond bitch.” </p><p>Harry’s life is very far from a fairytale, so he can’t just rush to Draco and kiss him awake, for many reasons but also because it is <em>creepy. <br/></em> Harry sits next to Draco’s sleeping form,  <s> which he knows is still a little creepy.<br/></s>He'd snuck in as Blaise left his ‘guard duty’ for class and Madame Pomfrey didn't seem to mind his sheepish shrug for an excuse</p><p>“I need to talk to you, Draco. Please wake up.” He says out loud, feeling like a fool and a damsel from those romance novels Ginny used to tell him the plot of. <br/>And although his life isn’t a <em> fairytale</em>, it is still most definitely <em>magical.  </em></p><p>Draco coughs awake, flowers choking him, “Damn it!” a warm hand grips his shoulder to prevent him from falling of the bed, “Water.” He chokes out. A pale hand passes him a glass of water, a very pale hand in comparison to the usual Blaise-brown toned one. </p><p>As he sips on his water he turns to face Potter, eyebrows scrunching in slight panic as he continues to drink. He watches Potter look around Draco with sad and heavy eyes, taking in the bedspread of flowers, and a hint of guilt shadows his face. When Draco finally feels like he can speak, he tries to lighten the mood, “Missed me, Potter?” and receives a hollow look in response. </p><p>“Why, Draco?” Potter asks, and Draco doesn’t have to fake confusion, “Why- what?”<br/>“Why are you <em>here </em> , why are you making yourself <em>suffer?”  </em></p><p>Draco lets out a tiny laugh, “You sound awfully concerned, Harry.” <br/>“Don’t- don’t try to do that, you know I am concerned,” at the odd sparkle and smile on Draco’s face, harry huffs “It’s not funny, Draco, you’re being a fool.”  “It’s a little funny, at least to me.” <br/>“Only to you.” Harry snaps. </p><p>Draco raises an eyebrow, in challenge, trying to gauge what Potter is here for.<br/><br/>“Who is it.” It comes out as less of a question, and more as a statement. Like a soldier waiting for the final blow. <br/>“I know we’re friends Potter, but we really aren’t on that level yet, maybe wait for a few months before asking for my deepest darkest secret? You know, I really can’t believe that Granger didn’t tell you the minute she saw me coughing my lungs out.”</p><p>“She said it was<em> your </em> secret, nothing I needed to know. Stop trying to derail this, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you.” <br/>“Which is why I’m trying so very hard to subtly avoid it!” He huffs out a laugh which quickly ends with flowers spilling out of him, entire stems too, dusted with blood. </p><p>“Bloody <em>hell.”  </em> He agonizes, the liberty of wallowing in his anguish ripped away by the mere presence of Potter. He wasn’t about to start crying in front of his ‘rival-turned-enemy-to-friend’ there was too much history. His hand shoots out to grip Potter’s wrist, who was reaching out to touch a bloodstained flower. “Are you daft? Did Hermione not teach you <em> anything?  </em> You <em>can’t  </em>touch them. You’d ge-” “Get infected too? I thought the only ones affected, were the ones who had unrequited feelings. It wouldn’t affect me.” </p><p>Draco looks at him. </p><p>“Yeah, no, of course it wouldn’t.” </p><p>Harry grips the flower, and brings it to his eye level, “It’s pretty, is it sorta symbolic how something so pretty can kill you from the inside? Like a literal tangible version of love?” </p><p> Draco stares at him, “Who… are you and where is <em>H</em><em>arry,  </em>because he doesn’t speak that way.” He says slowly, with a small grin. </p><p> Harry shrugs, “Never had the opportunity to philosophize, getting hunted by Voldemort, and all.” He flashes Draco a smile. His fingers a little cold with   nervousness. <em> Now or never. </em></p><p>"What’s the flower called, Draco?” <br/>“Maybe you should ask Longbottom, he’s obsessed with plants isn’t he?” </p><p> “Were Gladiators named after Gladiolus or is it the other way around?”</p><p> Draco’s face flames with humiliation. “What the hell?” He whispered in accusation, eyes blazing.</p><p>“Tell me who it is.” <br/>“I’d rather choke on flowers than tell you- oh wait! I’m already doing that!”<br/>Harry rubs a shaking hand over his face, “Just tell me who it is, so that I can move on, alright? And maybe prove that Hermione isn’t always right.” </p><p>“What the hell?” Draco is real pissed now, “You want to know who it is for <em> what?  </em> You’re making <em>my fatalistic disease  </em> about <em>your golden trio?” <br/></em> Harry’s brows furrow in confusion and before he can say anything, Draco cuts him off, “Really, then, is that what this is? Another little puzzle for your world saving friends and you to solve?” he spits out.  Draco starts saying something more, but Harry interrupts, “Hermione thinks it’s me,” he says softly. </p><p>Draco stares at him. There’s no wriggling out of this. He doesn’t know what the <em>bloody hell to say. </em> The silence stretches between them.<br/>Harry closes his eyes, waiting for the mocking laugh, for the pain. </p><p>“So what if it is you?” Draco says, voice like smoke and obsidian, clear and emotionless. </p><p> Harry’s head snaps up, “<em>W</em><em>hat?”  </em></p><p>Draco’s face is like a sword, unwavering and ready to strike. </p><p> “You heard me.” He moves to pour himself a glass of water, his hands surprisingly steady, like he’s already crossed his five stages of grief and moved straight to acceptance. </p><p> “I… did, but I… are you being honest right now?” </p><p> “Oh right, I forgot my reputation as the <em>class clown </em>still stands, sorry, <em>yes I’m being honest you fucking imbecil-”  </em>Harrys hand reaches out to grip Draco's sleeve. </p><p>“You’re a fool,” <br/>Draco looks at him, bewildered.  “I’m the fool? Me? When Blaise called you a whole ass gladiator and you still didn’t think, and needed me to spell it out for you.” <br/>Harry pulls Draco’s sleeve in response.<br/>“Let go, what else do you need? There, cat’s out of the bag, I’m in love with you, I’ll get the treatment done the day the winter holiday’s start, Blaise already booked me an appointment, don’t worry, you’ve saved the world, you don’t have to save me.”</p><p>Harry laughs, “You’re an idiot. What do you think I'm doing here?” He leans closer to Draco, their faces just a few inches away, and looks at his lips. Draco’s eyes widen, and he pushes Harry’s face away, getting off the bed, to put some distance between them, hoping Harry cant see his strawberry red face. </p><p> “Oi, I’m not your fuckin charity case, you can’t try to kiss your friends, just because they’re in love with you.” </p><p> “Friends? Oh wow, you think I link pinky’s with all my friends? Hold their hand while we run from the rain? Actually visit the <em>library </em> in hopes of running into them? For <em>friends?</em>” He gets up from his seat and walks to the other end of the infirmary bed, joining Draco, a couple of steps separating them. </p><p> Draco looks at him, flummoxed, “What are you trying to say?” He croaks out, slowly.</p><p>Harry laughs, and takes 3 steps towards Draco, “Let <em>me</em> spell it out for you, What I’m trying to say is, I want to kiss you, I have for an embarrassingly long time.” When Malfoy says nothing and only gapes in return, he grins and steps forward, looking up at Draco “So, Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Draco’s heart is literally about to implode. It’s going to break. He nods, slow and dazed. </p><p> It’s soft, kissing the boy who saved the world, their fingertips touching, Draco felt his heart crack, and it sounded vaguely like a flower stem snapping. Harry leaned into it, and Draco’s knees buckled, because maybe the world could give him something good, and maybe his something good would be all he ever wanted. </p><p> Harry brushed his fingers against Draco’s hair, his thumb fitting right under Draco’s ear. </p><p> They pulled away for air, and Draco looked like a wild rabbit about to scatter, his face crumpling. Before Harry could lean in to kiss him again, Draco’s legs give away, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and he faints. </p><p>Harry stood there, looking down at an unconscious Draco in horror.<br/>Is this the demented inverse of Sleeping Beauty?? He’s full blown panicking, he kissed the boy he loves, who decided to <em>FAINT?!</em></p><p>He yells out for Madame Pomfrey, lifting Draco and putting him back on the bed, after a few calls for her, she rushes to him “Oh dear, what’s happened?” She asks.</p><p>
  <strike> <em> this is embarrassing  </em> </strike>
</p><p> “Uh, turns out it was me? Who Draco is in love with and I- I love him too? Only he didn’t know? And so I kissed him, with his permission of course, and he just- <em> fainted?”  </em></p><p>Madame Pomfrey looks at him, sympathetic, “Harry dear, are you sure you’re in love with him? You’re not making yourself believe that because you want to save him, right? Because that would only hurt him more,”</p><p> “No, no!” He shakes his head violently, “it’s been years, long before I even found out about this disease.”</p><p>She then smiles warmly at him, having finished a check-up for his vitals, “Well then, I’m glad you were able to sort it out in time, this fainting of Draco’s is not uncommon, specially since he’s reached stage 4. It’s basically the bodies way of getting rid of the disease, there’s a complex combustion process taking place in his lungs. A little painful, but the pain is what makes him endure.” She charms a cool cloth on Draco’s face, “Do you plan on staying with him?” </p><p> “Yeah, I’m not leaving anytime soon.”</p><p> She nods “Well then, notify me when he wakes up, I’ll check his progress.” He nods in answer, eyes fixated on Draco’s flushed face.</p><hr/><p>Hours later, after being the victim of Blaise’s shovel talk, Hermione and Ron come to visit harry, with Ginny in tow. </p><p>“Oh my god, I fucking told you! Agh I knew he was in love with you,” Ginny exclaims arms wrapping around Harry’s shoulders. “I’m surprised you’re so okay with this,” Ron interjects, and Ginny shakes her head, “He was good to Luna, and though she wouldn’t go into details of their friendship, she told me he was <em>good</em>, he just didn’t have a chance to show it. And then he also saved you guys, so, yeah.” She pulled away from lightly throttling Harry, “Plus, as an outsider, you know, not in the epicenter of the war and all, their obsession with each other was <em> very </em>homoerotic, all the damn time.” Hermione bursts out laughing, “Oh! I know, Harry always found every excuse to spy on Draco,”</p><p>“And now we know he just wanted to stare at Draco’s arse,” Ron finished. At Harry’s blushing protests they quieted down, with a final ‘I’m happy for you, mate’ Ron wrapped up the gang and herded them away. Harry valued that about Ron, he always knew when Harry started to get antsy, and gently pulled people away from Harry. </p><p>Harry’s brows were now furrowed in concern, it’s been 6 hours, and though Madame Pomfrey said it’s normal, it still freaked him out, he was tracing patterns on Draco’s hand. </p><p> Draco gripped Harry’s hand and harry looked up to see Draco watching him. Relief flooded his face and he relaxed. Draco smirked and slowly sat up. </p><p>“Scared, Potter?” Draco asked, his voice cracking and fatigued. Harry grinned, leaning into Draco, as their lips brushed, he replied.<br/>“You wish, Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~fin.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ITS OVER! writing this was a quite a project, my longest work ever, and i loved it &lt;3 thank you to each and everyone who stuck till the end, to those who commented and gave me the motivation to write. I apologise for not uploading properly but its all over now!<br/>Comment down below! My instagram is @nomotivationlads, tumblr @no-motivationlads.<br/>Much love, stay safe, hope you enjoyed this! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>